No 2
by sutoriitoenzeru84
Summary: A small, insignificant piece of wood can change anyone's life for the better.  MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Poor little old me doesn't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Try to sue me and you might get digs around pocket a penny!

Another day of high school for me. Actually, it was the first day of my senior year. I was so glad that school was almost over except that college was lingering around the corner but to finish high school was going to be a big achievement for me. I spent all of last night getting my supplies together. Stuff like paper, folders, notebooks, pencils, etc. The school was supposed to supply our books when we got to class. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Miroku. I am 17 years old and, from sources, can be quite the lecher. I only ask women to bear my children...and sometimes get a free feel but hey, I'm only male.

I was late for my first class. Bad thing was I was at school thirty minutes before the bell rang. My first class was Geometry. The teacher got on me for being late but she pardoned me since it was my first day and some of the other new students were having trouble finding their classes. It just so happened that there was a new student in my senior class and she was in Geometry with me. What luck? She was beautiful. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, big brown eyes, slender body. What was even better was that the last seat was beside her and all for the taking. My taking. I helped myself to the seat and told her my name, exposing my best smile, but she never registered that I said anything. This wouldn't deter me though. Might as well get ready and copy notes off the board. I pulled out my notebook, pulled the textbook out of the cubby hole in my desk, and went to set about writing but I had forgotten to put my pencil pack into my bookbag this morning. I patted my pockets, just incase, and with no pencil there I tried my bag again hoping that a stray had fallen in there to save me from the wrath of my teacher whenever she found out I wasn't prepared for her class.

I sat back up, getting ready to play off the I was actually copying notes, when my eyes caught site of a freshly sharpened pencil lying on my notebook. I was surprised. I looked to the new girl beside me but she looked the same as when I told her my name. This time though she was furiously scribbling down notes from the board. I smiled softly, not expecting her to smile back, and went to look at the board. When I looked up the teacher was erasing the first two boards that she had written on. That looked like a lot of information on both boards that I had missed. Pulling myself out of my stupor I began to copy the notes on the third board before that one was erased. The rest of the class went by smoothly except that I had no idea what I was doing. I guess my first day of Geometry didn't go all that well. I packed up my belongings and turned to give the girl her pencil back. I extended it in front of her face and she gave me a questioning look.

"Don't you need that for the rest of your classes?"

That soft voice was like music to my ears. My intellegent response? I nodded dumbly. She gave me a small smile which made me tingle. No other woman I have asked to bear my children or groped has ever made me tingle. It was a good tingle too. Before I could collect myself she had pressed a page of her notes in my hand and took off for her next class. When I came back to reality I noticed it was the notes from the board that the teacher had erased before I had a chance to copy them. I also took notice to the name that was exquisitely written in the top right corner: _Sango_.

So the angel had a name to go with that soft voice of hers. It fit her perfectly. Her facial features also fit her name well. Perhaps I will see her in my other classes.

No such luck. My last five classes were Sango-less. This arrangement sucked. I would only be able to see that angel in one of my classes. As if to mirror my mood the weather turned sour and it started to rain after my sixth class. Perfect. I was more fortunate to have an umbrella in my bag, courtesy of my mother, instead of a pencil. As I was getting ready to walk home a flash of long, brown hair caught my eye. Upon further inspection I noticed it was Sango and she was looking gloomy. She was standing under one of the walkways, bookbag at her feet. I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and stared back at me. I asked her where she lived and was very surprised that she lived only two blocks from me. What luck? It was turning out to be my day after all. I unfolded my umbrella, placed it over my head, and extended my hand to her. She peered at me cautiously but took my hand anyway. And that was how we stayed all the way to her house. It was something special. A girl I had just met that morning for an hour, who gave me her pencil and notes, was walking hand-in-hand with me to her house, in the rain. I will never forget that day.

And I haven't forgotten a single detail of it...five years later. Yeah, that's right. That day happened five years ago and I'm 22 years old now and Sango is still my girlfriend. We officially started going out three months after we met each other that fateful morning. I haven't groped or asked any woman to bear my children but I occasionally do that stuff to Sango but I can only do it in private. Not that it matters if I did it in public. As long as she is by my side that's all that matters. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that insignificant No. 2 pencil.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I decided after a while to add Sango's POV to this story. It was really meant as a one-shot but I had a couple people to tell me to add something else and this is what I came up with.

Ok. So here I was, standing in front of my new school. Well, not actually mine but, I will be attending Shikon High for my senior year. I was clearly pissed, upset, angry, frustrated, aggrevated...you get the picture, when my dad told me that his boss wanted him to transfer to another location. Why couldn't this have waited until after I graduated and moved off to college? Men. Whatever. At my old school I was the head of the karate club. Shikon High didn't even offer karate classes. What is up with that? Damn it all to hell. This was going to be hella boring if there wasn't anything for me to beat up on. Maybe some unsuspecting guys? Or maybe not. The guys I've seen so far all look wimpy and pathetic. As you can tell, I'm not one for guys. They strike me as womanizers and players. To me, my dad would be the exception but there's no way in hell I would love him that way. Ew!

Taking one last glare at the offending building, I move my way across campus to the building that houses the maths, sciences, and literatures. I had decided to leave the house early so I could have time to adjust to the campus and the many buildings that held my classes, teachers, and classmates. Didn't want to be one of those people who got here late and have no idea where I'm supposed to go. I still have ten minutes until my first class though. Slowing down, I swing my bag to my front so I can take out my schedule. Building C, class 310...Geometry. If at all possible, with the way I was glaring at the piece of paper, I was sure it would have gone up into flames, ashes scattering around on the sidewalk. Who would want to take Geometry at this ungodly hour? I can't even comprehend math so early in the morning. Two plus two would be beyond me.

A few more steps later and I find myself standing in the doorway of 310. Tamping down my nervousness, I cross the hall and step through the threshold. Only a few students are here already with their notebooks out, pens at the ready. Guess my question of who would want to learn math at this hour was answered when I spot a particular nerdy boy with brown hair and eyes, classes resting at the tip of his nose. Probably one of those brown nosers if you ask me. Being the recluse that I am, I make my way to the back of the class, snagging a seat closest to the window. I'm not a recluse in all aspects of the word. I do have a few friends that I left back home and I do get out of the house. Its just that, I don't make friends easily. I hate when girls try to be friends with me only to have them talk shit behind my back. Also, they act fake, well most of them. And I absolutely hate the ones that talk on the phone all the time, kiss up to boys, and cake their face in makeup. Some could easily be in the circus. And the guys...they like to try to get into my pants. Sling their arms over my shoulder, try to take my bag from me to walk me to class, and some have even tried kissing me when I have no clue as to who the hell they were.

Sighing to myself, I set about preparing for class. Moments later I'm staring out the window watching students scramble to class when the bell rings. Taking a look at the sky and the surrounding environment, I wish more than ever to be outside instead of in this cramped room. A few minutes later the second bell rings and the teacher walks in just before it finishes. The woman was petite looking, perhaps middle aged with freckles adorning her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her hair is a light brown that looks almost red and brown eyes. I guess Geometry won't be so bad but, then again, appearances can be so deceiving. First thing she wanted us to do was to stand up and introduce ourselves. Why do they insist on torturing us this way? People don't like to stand up in a crowded room and tell their names and what they like to do. Gathering my resolve, I stand up near my seat and face the class, straining to keep a polite smile on my face when all I want to do is to be seated in my chair. This is math not public speaking.

"Hello. My name is Takeda Sango and I transfered here from Osaka."

The teacher, Miss Sato, nodded her head once. When the class turned back to the front I all but collapsed in my chair. Relief flooded my veins as she continued on with class. A few seconds later and the door burst open, letting in a tall dark-haired young man. The teacher pardoned him and he walked swiftly to his seat...which so happened to be the one beside mine. Just my luck. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me. The loser told me his name but I stared at the board. Fortunately for me, he went about pulling his books from his bookbag and setting them out on his desk. What started to aggrevate me though was that he was patting down his pockets and going through his bookbag. Then it dawned on me. The moron had forgotten to bring a pencil. Sighing again, I reach into my bag and pull one out and quickly place it on his desk while he's searching. I start to copy the notes again when I see him come back up to a normal sitting position to find my pencil on his desktop. He looks at me again but I still copy my notes. Looking back up I notice the teacher starting on a fourth board, erasing the first two. Realization told me again that this guy needed to have those notes before class was over. Lucky for him, I'm trying to be nice on my first day.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Just a lot of notetaking. Keeping up at that pace it won't be a surprise if I end up with carpal tunnel. After my books and pencil are secure in my bag, I turn around only to have a pencil thrust in my face. I asked the guy wouldn't he need it for the rest of his classes and he nods dumbly, as if he's suddenly gone mute. I smiled softly at him and force a piece of paper into his hands. The page of notes I didn't pack up. Before what's-his-face can comprehend what I had done, I rush off to my next class.

Do you realize how great it is for classes to be over and to be outside? A semblace of you can, right? My happy moment was short lived, however, when the bottom fell out of the sky. Seemingly beautiful, bright, sunny day crushed by swiftly approaching rain clouds. Peachy. What's even more peachy than this? I have to walk home in this crap. I like the rain, don't get me wrong, its just that I like to be somewhere dry...and not at school, standing under a walkway. Having that loser of a guy nonexistant in my other five classes put me in a great mood on my first day of this lovely, lovely school. Turning around at the presence of someone's hand on my shoulder, I find that nonexistant man. Spoke too soon. I noticed the umbrella in his hand and before I could register what he had asked me, I was giving him my address. What is wrong with me? This guy could be a serial killer or something. As I watched him open his umbrella I dismiss the idea, somewhat, that he could do me harm. The only intention I see right now is that he wants to walk me home.

Miroku, yeah, I remembered his name. stretched his hand out to mine. Did he honestly want me to hold his hand? Duh, Sango. Hesistantly, I put my hand in his and we brave the weather together under that small umbrella. It wasn't so bad when we finally reached my house. Without a word, he waves at me and goes off in the direction of his house I guess. Smiling softly, I enter my house and run up to my room to quickly start on my homework. Throughout the whole evening my hand never stopped tingling. Weird for me because I'm not that type of girl but I am still a girl.

Looking back on that faithful day, five years ago, I'm glad I took the chance with Miroku and have him walk me home. I had to get over the rumors, true they were, that Miroku was a lecher and liked to grope women and ask them to bear his children. He hasn't done that in my presence once since I've met him...to any other girl that is. Smiling brightly, I'm glad I gave the moron my pencil.


End file.
